


Special Clearance

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying to Constadt, but not in the chopper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Clearance

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first prompt of the night, technically the second of the whole night. Ignore my complete disregard for time lines (considering one show is set in the seventies and one in present day.) Only implied cabin pressure, but its still there. This has no story, but could be linked to nearly every other Monster Hunters fic i have written, except probably Rain. As always none of this is mine and belongs to the usual people (John Finnemore, Matthew Woodcock, Peter Davis)

“Why aren’t we using the chopper?” Roy asked, nearly the fiftieth time the question had been asked in as many minutes. 

Lorrimer sighs and answers Roy with patience the repetition didn’t deserve, and that should earn him a knighthood. 

“Because, Roy, Suki isn’t in the country. She’s in the Himalayas, as you well know, and Sir Max doesn’t have... well, he wont fly the helicopter.”

“Chopper!” Roy says indignantly, Sir Maxwell’s hatred for the full name now ingrained in Roy.

“So why are we using this charter firm?” 

“Because Sir Maxwell knows a man who uses this firm when he watches the six nations.”

“And they know about what we do? And have been allowed to fly into a remote European city (if we can even call it that) that doesn’t like planes?”

“They’ve been given special clearance to do so, as long as they just drop us off and leave. And no, they don’t know anything.”

After a few moments of silence, which Lorrimer is immensely grateful for, Roy asks yet another question. 

“How are we getting out of the country afterwards?” 

“We phone them. I think.” 

“Glad to know you’ve planned this to your normal degree of excellence.”

“I didn’t plan this! There wasn’t time to plan it! Sir Maxwell planned it!”

Lorrimer’s rant is cut short as the car was pulling up to the smallest airfield in the country, and the driver directs the pair of them towards a small hut that apparently doubles as the airlines departure lounge. 

Roy starts on yet another tirade about the airlines competency, and Lorrimer has no choice but to listen to his complaints until the steward leaves the hut and enthusiastically waves them over.


End file.
